


Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, odd friendship, working out the angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil à venir de drabbles & mini-fics sur la vie quotidienne de Hakkai et Gojyo ;<br/>1ère vignette : Au début, une méprise sur une certaine activité ménagère... 2ème : Un détail vraiment bête. 3ème : Un peu moins de regrets. 4ème : La lumière de l'été. 5ème : 10 micro fics. 6ème : La pluie... 7ème : Une deuxième fois. 8ème : Standards domestiques. 9ème : Au bout de la route. 10ème : Une étreinte. 11ème : Des rumeurs... <br/>12ème : Contes et légendes. <br/>13ème : Rituels. <br/>14ème : Les vivants et les morts. <br/>15ème : La haine et l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La tête dans le four ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sur le départ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346718) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo qui rentre tard, Hakkai aux fourneaux, et un malentendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** domestique un peu bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "récurer le four"  
> activité proposée par Sheepnimrauko pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Gojyō/Hakkai (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série, peu après l’arc _Burial_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 325

C’est rapidement devenu une habitude, depuis quelques mois qu’ils partagent cette maison : Gojyō rentre de ses vadrouilles pour trouver Hakkai aux fourneaux et/ou plongé dans les tâches ménagères jusqu’au cou. Mais que ça soit à ce point…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ce four ?  
\- He bien, je le récure. Il en a bien besoin. »

En un éclair Gojyō s’est demandé : Hakkai est-il en train de se suicider ? Il sait que c’est possible avec la tête dans un four sans savoir de quelle manière exactement (il espère juste que ça n’est pas en se faisant cuire. Ça serait vraiment bien moche comme manière de finir).  
Il croyait que Hakkai n’avait plus envie de mourir mais on ne sait jamais… il ne le connaît pas encore assez bien pour être absolument certain.

Mais non, Hakkai n’est pas en train de mourir ; il tord une éponge couverte de mousse au-dessus d’une bassine à ménage, laissant Gojyō perplexe devant la tâche qu’il accomplit là.

« J’ai jamais fait ça avant, muse-t-il.  
\- Ça se voit, » lance Hakkai, sans reproche évident mais sans joie sincère non plus.

Gojyō se sent obligé de protester :  
« Je l’ai jamais vu tellement plus sale que ça, aussi, ce four, avant.  
\- C’est pas faux, concède Hakkai. Ça doit être aussi que tu ne t’en es pas servi beaucoup ?  
\- …Nan, effectivement. »

Gojyō n’est pas du genre à cuisiner des trucs élaborés. Sur le feu, à la poêle ou à la casserole selon les cas, faire bouillir, réchauffer des plats tout prêts, rajouter de l’eau sur des nouilles instantanées, se préparer quelques crudités parfois (oh tellement rarement !), oui. Mais des plats vraiment mitonnés, genre des ragoûts qui cuisent des heures... jamais.

Il éprouve une curieuse joie sombre en arrivant à cette conclusion : l’impression d’avoir une femme au foyer, qui prépare des repas parfaits... et qui vous embête ensuite à propos du ménage.

Il lui faudra encore un peu de temps pour s’y faire.


	2. Détail domestique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie à plusieurs ça n'est pas si évident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Détails domestiques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Couple :** Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « tout ça pour une brosse à dent »  
> pour L_Booz sur Kyrielle 100 (avril ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Hakkai et ses foutus principes… fulminait Gojyō. Les repas équilibrés, les cendriers, les jours de ménage et de poubelles, et maintenant, la durée de vie d’une foutue brosse à dents !

Comme quoi la sienne était trop usée (pfff, n’importe quoi : il s’en servait à peine, la plupart du temps il se contentait d’un peu de bain de bouche pis c’est tout, ça l’étonnerait qu’elle s’use beaucoup…) et qu’il fallait la changer, qu’elle n’était plus efficace et qu’alors autant ne pas s’en servir du tout (mais à la mention de pas du tout Hakkai avait fait un caca nerveux).


	3. Et ça continue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les regrets les empêcheraient encore plus d'avancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et ça continue encore et encore...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, le titre est emprunté à Francis Cabrel ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** Gojyo et Hakkai, « Regret », rating max PG  
>  pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des regrets, l’un et l’autre, ils en ont à la pelle. Tout ce qu’ils auraient voulu pouvoir faire autrement, mais ne savaient pas comment à l’époque, tout ce passé tragique irréparable désormais.

Ils ont beau affirmer que le passé est le passé et que puisqu’il n’y a rien à faire, sans aller jusqu’à tout nier et tenter d’oublier, he bien, il faut faire avec et aller de l’avant, ça n’est pas si facile.  
Ils en traînent le poids. Ils n’en verront sans doute jamais le bout, à en accumuler encore en route.

Mais un peu plus un peu moins désormais…


	4. Dans la lumière de l'été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil et quiétude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans la lumière de l'été  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō  & Cho Hakkai ; Son Gokū, Genjyō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « sable blanc » pour 31_jours  
>  et « _August, too sunstruck for lessons_ » pour 31_days (o8 mai '12)   
> **Prompt :** 5/8 day!  
>  **Notes :** d'abord écrit en anglais puis retraduit en français ; le style est peut-être un peu bizarre à cause de ça ?  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série, post- _Burial_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

L'été venu, Hakkai continuait à se rendre au temple chaque jour pour enseigner à Gokū – mais quel sérieux ! Et Gojyō l'accompagnait, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Même aux jours les plus chauds, inondés de soleil et quasi sans un souffle de vent. Là, Gokū n'apprenait plus rien du tout, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit – et pourtant il avait encore l'énergie de batifoler dans les jardins. Hakkai le laissait faire, profitant en secret de ce temps de vacance.

(Le moine grincheux traînait sans doute dans un coin avec un éventail. D'après Gojyō, Sanzō ne se risquerait jamais dehors à cramer sa peau blanche ou à cuire à l'étouffée dans ses robes de cérémonie à la con.)  
Alors, ça se réduisait à juste Hakkai et lui, assis dans le « jardin sec ». Alentour, du gravier blanc tout fin, presque du sable, avec ici et là de plus grosses pierres. Baignés de lumière. À ne rien faire et aimer ça.  
Gojyō dut le reconnaître : les moines ont raison à propos de leur jardin zen ; ça apaise...


	5. Des morceaux rassemblés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des instantanés, à côté de la route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux moitiés de yōkai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō/Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 10 micro-fics, pour Little_Meenoo (septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusque vers la fin de _Reload_ (tomes 7-8 ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 385 au total

1\. Angst:   
Il pleut encore. Ça veut dire, une fois de plus, un visage vide, un regard vide, et une tempête intérieure.  
(20)

2\. AU:   
Un scandale incroyable agite le quartier : des jumeaux nés d’une même mère mais de pères différents – oui, l’un est le fils de son mari, le portrait craché de la maman avec ses jolis yeux verts, et l’autre est le bâtard né de l’adultère, et d’un amant yōkai en plus, couleur de sang. Pauvres petits, ils sont tous seuls et n’ont plus l’un que l’autre au monde. Ça n’est pas leur faute après tout, et avec leurs parents morts, maintenant, personne n’a le cœur de les séparer.  
(85)

3\. Crack: [warning: m-preg joke]  
« Allons, Gojyō, tu sais que je rêve d’une famille nombreuse, et comme tu n’es pas une femme, la seule solution c’est que je porte nos enfants moi-même.  
\- Ça va pas non ! »  
(30)

4\. Crossover: [Naruto]  
« Deux ramen normaux et un super-spécial, ça marche ! Vous verrez, ce sont les meilleurs du village. Et, à propos, qu’est-ce qui amène un groupe de voyageurs comme nous par ici ?  
\- Les hasards de la route.  
\- Et nous sommes à la recherche du quatrième membre de notre équipe, qui nous a fait faux-bond récemment.  
\- Tiens, ça a l’air d’être à la mode, ces derniers temps. Mon meilleur client lui aussi... Ah, pardon, ne faites pas attention. Et voilà vos ramen, messieurs ! Désolé pour l’attente et bon appétit ! »  
(90)

5\. 1ère fois:   
_Pas de mère pas de sœur pas de frère – hé ! – rien que toi et moi.  
Toi et moi._  
(20)

6\. Fluff:   
« J’ai dû expliquer à Goku la signification du « fil rouge », aujourd’hui. Tu sais, entre des amoureux.  
\- Ouais. Et ?  
\- Il m’a demandé s’il existait un fil vert, aussi. »  
(25)

7\. Humour:   
« Ok. Tu vois ? J’ai trouvé une nouvelle poubelle exprès pour mes cannettes de bière, pour les y jeter dès que je les ai bues, sans les bourrer de mégots. T’es content ?  
\- Gojyō, cette poubelle... c’est une grenouille géante.  
\- Ouep. C’en est une. Une grenouille géante avec sa gueule grande ouverte, réclamant qu’on la remplisse de saletés. Alors, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? »  
(60)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« Il pleut encore, aujourd’hui. Comme il pleuvait, ce jour-là... Et, tu m’as offert un abri. »  
(15)

9\. Smut:   
Ses doigts se prirent dans les longs cheveux rouges alors que les vrilles du lierre courraient le long de sa peau, attachant leurs deux corps.  
(25)

10\. UST:   
_Il est son ami, son meilleur, peut-être même son_ seul _ami._  
(15)


	6. Sous la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo et Hakkai détestent la pluie. Gojyo, non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous la pluie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen/un peu réflexionneux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** la pluie  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité :** 1ère série, tomes 4-5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Gojyō aime la pluie. L’eau du ciel qui lave toute la saleté du monde. Elle n’effacera jamais la couleur de ses cheveux ni les marques sur sa joue mais tant pis. Il aime l’eau. C’est son côté yōkai, kappa. Son père en était un, dit-on.

Il n’a aucun traumatisme lié à l’eau. Des larmes sur le visage de sa mère ça ne compte pas comme de la pluie, n’est-ce pas ? Pas de pluie de sang dans sa mémoire à lui. Juste une flaque.  
Au contraire, la pluie lui a offert une nuit le plus beau des cadeaux. Sur son chemin dans la boue cet homme sans nom qu’il a décidé de sauver malgré lui.

Il était déprimé ce soir-là, en colère même, et puis...  
Il n’était pas capable de passer à côté en le laissant là crever. Quant à appeler directement un docteur et l’envoyer se faire voir ailleurs ? Ça n’était pas possible non plus. D’abord, il ne savait pas où s’adresser, il avait peur que le temps de trouver, le gars-là soit mort. Retourner en courant au village en le laissant agoniser dans la boue, non, très peu pour lui. Il a préféré le ramasser d’abord, l’a soigné comme il a pu, ensuite seulement s’est mis en quête d’un docteur.

Plus tard, encore un jour de pluie, Hakkai lui a sauvé la vie, aussi. Prétexte : comme il se faisait tard, venir le rechercher chez ses amis et puisqu’il pleuvait, lui apporter un parapluie. En bon père de famille ou grand frère attentionné (ha ! Oui, Jien l’a déjà fait, une fois, il y a longtemps. Bébé Gojyō l’a repoussé en disant qu’il n’en avait pas besoin.)

Depuis, s’il y a des courses à faire un jour de pluie, il se porte volontaire. Pas pour payer une dette ; ils sont à égalité maintenant, pas vraiment pas bonté d’âme non plus. Juste que ça lui semble naturel. Et puis aussi, ça lui permet de ne pas rester enfermé avec Hakkai, qui rend quand il pleut l’atmosphère lourde, comme avant un orage, même si l’orage se déchaîne déjà dehors.


	7. Une deuxième fois peut-être

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voudrait-il refaire sa vie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une deuxième fois peut-être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyuki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Gonō/Kanan, Hakkai/?  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « il était certain qu’une partie de son âme était morte, ce jour-là. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4 de la 1ère série et 6 de _Reload_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une partie de son âme était morte ce jour-là, déchiquetée de ses propres mains avec la chair de yōkai, et tranchée nette par le couteau de Kanan. Kanan et lui n’avaient qu’une seule âme pour deux, et c’était elle qui possédait la meilleure moitié de lui-même. Sans elle, il n’était plus qu’un misérable monstre digne uniquement de pitié et d’horreur, plus jamais de bonheur et encore moins d’amour.  
Croyait-il.

Il ne savait pas encore que ce vide dans sa vie, au fil des ans, demanderait à être comblé. Son âme blessée voudrait des amis, des enfants… un mari ?


	8. Au bout de la route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même s'ils sont encore loin d'être arrivés à destination... une étrange conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au bout de la route  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vague angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#1, « voyage » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ça semblait simple. Prendre Jeep. Voyager droit sur l’Ouest. Trouver la source de la Perturbation Négative. Aviser et la stopper. Pas un voyage d’agrément, pas une excursion touristique, absolument pas un voyage de noces comme il fut plaisanté une fois. Mais pas une odyssée non plus…  
…et en fait si. Conduire droit sur l’Ouest, ça n’a pas marché. De nombreux détours, délais, et même retours en arrière furent nécessaires. Des quêtes accessoires. Des hordes de yōkai décérébrés, d’autre en pleine possession de leurs moyens mais tout aussi dangereux, et aussi des humains pires encore. Sans parler des fantômes de leurs passés respectifs. 

Ils en ont vu, du pays. Des paysages grandioses, des déserts de roche, de sable, même de glace ; des jungles ; des villes florissantes et des villages minuscules, des endroits encore en paix malgré les ondes négatives et d’autre absolument misérables, au point de ne plus supporter ce qui défilait jour après jour. Et les jours ont passé… plus d’un an sur la route, alors qu’on leur disait que chaque journée passée aggravait l’influence des ondes.   
Ils sont partis avec détermination, ont connu l’appréhension, l’ennui, le découragement, la révolte, et continuent encore.   
Ils sont encore loin de leur but. Mais ils ont appris beaucoup sur la nature humaine, youkai, sur eux-mêmes de façon personnelle et de façon réciproque. Par moment, ça leur a donné envie de s’entre-tuer. D’autres, renforcé un étrange esprit d’équipe. 

À des milliers de kilomètres de chez soi, réaliser combien on tient à son partenaire. Peu importe dans quelle baraque miteuse on se trouve, pourvu qu’il soit là et en bonne santé… physique comme mentale.   
Et toujours sans savoir ce qu’il y aura au bout de cette route, ni s’il y aura un voyage de retour pour tirer quelque chose de cette découverte inattendue…


	9. Exigences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais si il voit !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Exigences domestiques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyo/Cho Hakkai   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** d’après "Regarde par ici" 31_jours > (1er septembre '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (8-1)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tenir la maison propre, rangée et ordonnée, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Pourtant, Hakkai a beau le rappeler à l’ordre plusieurs fois par semaine, Gojyo ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qui traîne, même en pointant directement dessus. 

« Je vois les trucs, proteste-t-il, c’est juste que ça ne me dérange pas. C’est pas catastrophique tu sais.   
\- Le désordre appelle la saleté.   
\- Est-ce qu’on regarde bien la même chose toi et moi ? Une cannette entamée et le chandail dont j’aurai besoin ce soir c’est pas du désordre, c’est une maison vivante ! » 

(Il ronchonne, mais débarrasse…)


	10. Entre leurs bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant des années, ils ont évité de se toucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre leurs bras  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#3, « étreinte » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 475

Ils étaient peu tactiles, peu démonstratifs l’un envers l’autre… avant.   
Autrefois, Kanan était la seule personne que Gonō touchait avec enthousiasme, et encore, il fallait que ça soit elle qui initie le contact pour qu’il n’arrive plus à ôter ses mains d’elle. À part elle, il n’aimait pas que les gens l’approchent.   
Gojyō a toujours aimé caresser les filles, mais sitôt le plaisir pris, il se dépêchait de se désenlacer d’elles, de ne surtout garder aucun lien avec aucune, et de les oublier vite. 

Dans leur groupe, c’est avec Gokū qu’ils avaient l’un et l’autre le plus de contact. Gojyō se battait pour de faux avec lui, Hakkai retrouvait ses attitudes de professeur et posait une main encourageante sur son bras ou son épaule quand il lui parlait. Personne ne touchait jamais Sanzō, qui détestait plus que quiconque qu’on entre dans son espace personnel. Tous respectaient ça. 

Et puis au gré de leur voyage et de leurs combats, quand Hakkai en faisait trop et s’écroulait, Gojyō était toujours là pour le soutenir. L’inverse était plus rare mais arrivait parfois.   
Être proche de quelqu’un, émotionnellement, c’était prendre trop de risque d’être blessé à nouveau, et cette peur, de refus se traduisait par un distance physique. Pourtant, le contact charnel autant que la connexion émotionnelle leur manquait à tous deux. Secrètement, ils voulaient être capables d’aimer et d’être aimés. 

Le jour où, enfin, après des mois, des années de retenue et avoir frôlé la mort d’encore un peu trop près, ils craquèrent et reconnurent enfin combien ils tenaient l’un à l’autre et ne voulaient pas risquer de devoir vivre l’un sans l’autre, ils écrasèrent d’un coup toute cette frustration accumulée dans une étreinte forcenée, sans égard pour leurs blessures respectives.   
Ce qui avait commencé par une main serrée fort et continué avec une autre posée sur un visage et une caresse tendre se poursuivit par une étreinte plus fébrile. Des baisers furent bien échangés, mais légers, à peine effleurés, incapables de se fixer à un endroit : plus aurait demandé trop de distance entre leurs visages, quand ils voulaient pouvoir nicher leur visage au creux du cou ou de l’épaule de l’autre au plus près. Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras le plus fort possible.

L’idée de concrétiser tout de suite leurs sentiments fraîchement révélés par du sexe ne leur vint même pas à l’esprit. Ç’eut été de toute façon impossible : ça leur demanderait de se séparer, même un instant, pour se dévêtir et pour le reste ; et puis ils étaient trop épuisés, pas en état physique ni même émotionnel pour ça… ils n’en avaient même pas envie. En tout cas pas tout de suite.   
Pour le moment, et toute une éternité qui suivrait, ils voulaient juste se tenir peau à peau, souffle à souffle, si près qu’ils auraient pu croire ne faire qu’un, et rien de plus.


	11. Ce qu'on dit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment quand deux personnes vivent ensemble, les rumeurs sur leur relation sont inévitables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’on dit et ce qu’on sait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#, « rumeur » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 300

Évidemment quand deux personnes vivent ensemble, les rumeurs sur leur relation sont inévitables.  
Après tout, on disait la même chose de Sanzō et de Gokū, malgré ou peut-être à cause du jeune âge de ce dernier, alors même que Sanzō n’avait jamais éprouvé et n’éprouverait jamais ni désir ni amour pour personne – mais ça, à part ses rares amis proches, qui le savait ? - et que Gokū n’avait pas encore la maturité nécessaire pour savoir ce qu’il voudrait ou non. À croire que les gens voulaient que tout soit sale chez les autres, que ça soit le cas chez eux ou pas !

Hakkai avait suffisamment de recul pour s’en amuser. Gojyō, d’abord agacé, menacé dans sa masculinité, réalisa rapidement qu’au lieu de le mettre artificiellement hors marché, ça lui apportait une aura d’intérêt supplémentaire auprès des filles. Quoi qu’elles croient ou non qu’il fasse avec Hakkai, elles étaient flattées de savoir que c’était vers elles qu’il venait pour un peu d’action, comme si ça les rendait spéciales. Leurs mecs éventuels se méfiaient moins de lui et étaient plus facile à tromper, mais bon, en général c’était quelque chose que Gojyō préférait éviter.   
Comme il avait prouvé depuis longtemps et encore confirmé récemment qu’il était capable de se défendre si on lui cherchait noise, on lui fichait la paix.   
Il était connu comme le type qui avait une veine de pendu aux cartes, un homme de ménage à la maison et une impressionnante collection de conquêtes féminines à courte durée. Étrange mélange sans doute, mais ça lui allait. D’ailleurs, ça détournait l’attention et évitait des rumeurs sur d’autres mélanges qu’il pouvait être. 

Mais qui savait si un jour, les racontars ne finiraient pas par devenir réalité, l’opinion publique ayant juste pris un peu d’avance sur leur vie privée ?


	12. Contes, légendes, histoires personnelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne n'a dit que ça se finirait bien, non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Contes, légendes, histoires personnelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#6, « conte de fées » d’après 7_liens   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusque dans Reload Blast  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

La vie n’est pas un conte de fées, ou alors seulement pour les parties gore. Celle de Gojyō et Hakkai est à cent lieues de la vision idéalisée qu’en gardent les adultes qui ont grandi et ne les ont pas étudiés en détail et croient que des contes pour enfants sont des mondes magiques heureux sans danger, à l’image peut-être des quelques années idylliques passées avec Kanan.   
Gonō n’a pas étudié la littérature, mais certaines légendes classiques faisaient partie de la culture générale nécessaire avant d’aborder la philosophie, et il sait que dans leurs versions non expurgées, elles commencent plus facilement avec une enfance martyre comme celle de Gojyō.   
Quant à toute la suite…

Il est devenu lui-même une légende vraie, l’être maudit qui s’est souillé du sang d’un millier de yōkai. Il a rencontré un être légendaire né d’une union interdite. Il a vu utiliser plusieurs artefacts magiques, il a été témoin de plusieurs transformations étranges, et ça ne sera pas fini puisqu’ils se sont lancés dans une quête difficile, peut-être impossible à accomplir. Et il n’y aura pas de morale à toute cette histoire, ou alors complètement tordue. 

La seule leçon que Hakkai a apprise jusqu’ici… est une confirmation de ce qu’il connaissait déjà : l’égoïsme des êtres vivants, nécessaire à la résilience de la vie elle-même. Rares sont les êtres qui acceptent de mourir avant leur heure. Encore plus rares sont ceux qui n’ont personne à qui ils tiennent et au nom desquels ils commettraient les pires folies.   
Il le savait déjà en ce qui le concernait. C’est encore confirmé, pour lui comme pour bien d’autres.   
Et le plus étonnant, c’est de se rendre compte qu’il continue à vivre, à désirer un futur… à aimer à nouveau et à faire des projets, comme s’il avait droit à une fin heureuse.


	13. Rituels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qu'on fait sans plus y penser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rituels  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#4, « glace » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 303

Question d’hygiène personnelle et de respect de soi, chaque matin, il faut bien se raser, se brosser les dents et faire quelque chose de ses cheveux pour être présentable… Tant pis si l’on n’aime pas l’image renvoyée par la glace et qu’on a l’impression que le reflet en face reste un étranger. 

La couleur rouge irréelle de ses prunelles et de ses cheveux, Gojyō y est habitué. Les cicatrices qui défigurent un visage qu’il trouverait beau sans ça, en revanche, jamais. Chaque matin, leur présence dans le miroir lui rappelle à quel point il a été haï par sa mère et maladroitement aimé par son frère autrefois.   
Hakkai inspecte d’abord l’état de son œil de verre avant de le comparer aussi à son œil vert vivant, qu’il n’ait pas changé de couleur ? et vérifie la présence et l’efficacité des limiteurs à son oreille, rappel discret d’un passé qui pèsera pour toujours lourd sur ce qui lui reste d’avenir. 

Qu’on aime ou pas, il faut bien le faire, et le faire soi-même.   
Ils ont confiance l’un en l’autre certes, et sont capables d’accomplir leurs rituels du matin côte à côte sans gêne, mais ils ne seront sans doute jamais assez intimes – et ce malgré le mois entier qu’autrefois Gojyō a passé à s’occuper de l’inconnu qu’il avait recueilli, et des services qu’ils se sont rendus dans les deux sens depuis – ils gardent toujours trop de pudeur pour se les confier mutuellement.   
Car c’est plus que de la confiance qu’il faut pour placer un rasoir dans la main de l’autre et livrer son visage et son cou sans défense : c’est une sorte d’amour qu’ils trouveraient un peu trop tordue, et ne pensent pas partager.   
(Quant à tout le reste… ils auraient peur du résultat aussi, prêtant l’un à l’autre des goûts douteux.)


	14. Les morts et les vivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui est à craindre et ce qui fait partie de l'ordre des choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les morts et les vivants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō ; mention de Kanan, Jien et Mme Sha  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#7, « mort » d’après 7_liens   
> **Nombre de mots :** 350

D’après Hakkai, aujourd’hui encore, Gonō et Kanan étaient deux moitiés d’un tout, et elle était la meilleure des deux. Celui qu’il était a disparu avec elle. Pour survivre sans elle, il s’est vu forcé de changer, et de devenir meilleur. La mort s’est accompagnée d’une renaissance, il le reconnaît. Il sait aussi tout ce qu’il lui est arrivé de bien, et ce qu’il a lui-même accompli de bien, depuis, qui ne serait jamais arrivé sans cela… mais il n’acceptera jamais que ce qui est arrivé soit pour le mieux pour autant. Pas quand il a fallu tant de sang et de souffrance pour cela. Même s’il finit par connaître une deuxième vie différente, il restera à jamais attaché au souvenir de Kanan. Et cette expérience l’aide à comprendre les démons de Gojyō. 

Sa mère le détestait. Ses parents naturels étaient morts avant qu’il puisse s’en souvenir : la femme qui l’élevait, même si c’était à contre-cœur et fort mal, était la seule qu’il avait et c’était instinctif pour lui de vouloir s’en faire aimer comme elle aimait son frère. Alors que n’importe quel observateur extérieur aurait pu lui conseiller de renoncer et de chercher amour et protection ailleurs, qu’elle n’en valait pas la peine, lui était incapable de le voir, et jamais Hakkai ne saura le blâmer pour cela. Comment aurait-pu, quand il n’avait aucun autre modèle ?   
Leur mère morte et son frère parti, il crut que jamais personne ne l’aimerait. Combien d’années se sont écoulées avant que Gojyō apprenne enfin que si, l’amour était possible, pour de vrai, avec des sentiments, pas juste de la mécanique et pas de l’exploitation mutuelle mais en confiance réciproque, et qu’il en méritait… 

Hakkai n’aime pas s’acharner contre les morts, et considère qu’à côté de tous les crimes qu’elle a commis contre ses fils, cette femme était elle aussi une victime dont il devrait avoir pitié. Mais, tout comme autrefois, Kanan était plus importante pour lui que tous leurs voisins et un clan entier d’inconnu, de même aujourd’hui Gojyō est plus important pour lui qu’une femme qu’il n’a jamais connue, et le pardon est difficile à lui accorder.


	15. La haine et l'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des choses à oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La haine et l’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyō  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation de la légende et de ses personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** C#2, « secrets » d’après 7_liens ; 2ème version  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 135 x2

Ça n’est pas qu’il voulait dissimuler son identité – il se considérait comme mort.   
Ça n’est pas qu’il voulait dissimuler ses crimes… sur le moment, il a négligé qu’ils pouvaient être vus comme tels. Son amour envers Kanan, malgré ce que pouvaient en dire leurs anciens voisins, était pur. Écraser sur son chemin tous les obstacles qui se mettaient entre elle et lui, ça n’était qu’un détail. S’acharner avec cruauté par simple vengeance… tout était flou dans sa tête, sur le moment il ne s’en souvenait pas.   
Bien plus tard seulement, Hakkai réalisa qu’il ajoutait encore un péché à sa longue liste en pensant ainsi. À d’autres, il laisse supposer qu’il a toujours été repentant pour son accès de violence. Seul Gojyō, qui l’a connu juste après, sait qu’il n’en a pas toujours été ainsi.

*

Les relations coupables entre Jien et leur mère n’étaient pas son propre secret. Il n’appartenait pas à Gojyō de le révéler, mais pourquoi l’aurait-il gardé ? Elle était morte et la vérité ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Jien, lui, avait disparu dans la nature et même si Gojyō refusait de croire qu’il soit allé mourir dans un coin, ça revenait au même.  
Depuis toutes ces années, il avait appris qu’il devrait cesser de se sentir coupable de n’avoir jamais su se faire aimer de sa mère adoptive mais rejeter la faute sur les parents biologiques, ces lâches qui les avaient mis dans cette situation et qu’il n’a jamais connus pour savoir qui détester. En revanche, se mettre à la haïr en retour, il n’y était jamais parvenu et il n’oserai jamais l’avouer. 


End file.
